Tonight I'm yours
by love-and-joy
Summary: For lifelong I'm yours, but for tonight I'm solely yours my sweetheart. Do whatever with me.


**A/N:** **I** **DON'T OWN ZB.**

 **SEE YA.  
**

It was drizzling in Tokyo. A famous personality got down, one of the trains, with a red umbrella in her hand, adjusting her yellow glasses. Being careful that no one recognizes her. The sky was depressingly grey, dark clouds roaring as if they were going to burst heavily. It thundered. Her gaze were scavenging for _him._ She started to walk searching for the friendly face. The rain which was drizzling turned into a rushing downpour. _Oh my! ..._ She thought, tightening her hold on the umbrella... _Its raining cats and dogs._ She looked down at herself, examining whether her outfit is in perfect condition. She wore a short camisole dress, printed with small flowers and brown boots. She felt her cheeks flushing, as she realized, how cautious she was being. She was so lost in her thought that her cellphone startled her. She picked it up- " _I'm already here, whom are you looking for?"_

She ended the call, astonished, and looked front. There he stood, far away from her, the distance between them full with bustling crowd. He waved at her. Her lips were drawn into a small smile as she did the same.

He walked towards her, his posture was relaxed. His eyes settled on her as he jostled through the crowd.

 _He's completely rain-soaked._ She thought. _He's been here for_ _long, I suppose._

He was dripping wet, head to toe. His clothes were sodden. His shirt's become see-through and sticking to his skin, outlining his strong physique, manly chest, each muscle. He stood in front of her and said: "You look great."

Her eyes bowed in embarrassment. "Thanks."

He ran a hand through his wet hair. She stepped forward to shelter him under the umbrella. "You're soaked to the bones."

"I know!"

He didn't look that happy to meet her. "Is something wrong? Aren't you well?"

His eyes widened. "No...I'm..I'm alright...What bout you, how're you doing?"

"Fine." She smiled.

They started walking, though not knowing where was their destination. Looking far into the mist, it was extra ordinary. He'd always wanted to share an umbrella with Megumi. It was so romantic. _She's a_ _good sense in fashion. After all, she's a celebrity._

Her classy bangles and single earring has fascinated him more than anything. _I_ _don't want to part from you, Megumi-san._

She looked so happy that he scrupled to tell her the truth. He was really smart, but he can ne'er understand Megumi, even with his answer talker.

"By the way, congrats!" she chirped happily, her each word rang in his ears, but he didn't seem happy, she continued," I heard that, you're one of the toppers this year."

"Oh yeah! My grades were good."

"Good? In fact, I'd say, they were really good, and we all know you're truly a genius. She smiled, her cheeks were strawberry pink.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mistake me, but you're really eccentric, I mean...you decided to feed the rain drops rather to find a shed." She chuckle." You were earlier than I thought."

"I was here, before your train arrived." He muttered.

"Oh! I see, but you...huh...I feel there's something, that's been bothering you."

"No... Its nothing."

They walked out of the station, close to each other, managing under the umbrella. "Can I hold it for you?" He asked politely.

She handed him the umbrella, paying the rain a lil, he tilted the umbrella more towards her. His shoulder and elbow soaking the rain drops. Her steps were steady, with a sudden thrust, he grabbed her wrist, the metal of her watch which was clasping her wrist, felt really cool against his skin. She turned around, a stray tumble of hair slipped past her shoulder and fell on her back.

"Let's go inside." He pointed his thumb to a coffee shop. She tilted her head towards his direction. "Its my favourite cafe." He said.

She nodded and smiled.

They both went inside, Kiyomaro put the umbrella against the wall as they both sat down facing each other.

"Megumi-san."

"Hmm."

"I'd to say something," he frowned."Something not good."

"What's it?"

"Actually...this isn't the right place." She looked confused. After they had had their coffee, paid for it, they set out again. _He's stressed. Oh,_ _kiyomaro-kun._

"I reckon, we should head to my place, you can have a bath and warm yourself up there, otherwise, you'll catch a cold."

"No..." He simply said." He gazed at her, and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

He's eyes were hard to read. Not that she didn't trust him, she wasn't just sure. The silence between them were same as the silence before a storm.

Certainly, something wrong was going to happen. The situation went a bit awkward as his eyes went hard as well as his facial expression, he was staring at her, for what it seems like really a long time. "Will you listen to me?" He asked.

She nodded.

They walked around like they really didn't know where they wanted to go. It was getting dark. The usual starry sky was starless, covered by drifting black clouds. The rain grew heavier, showing no signs of stopping. "You can come closer if you want." She said shyingly.

Kiyomaro understood, what she wanted to say, he felt his cheeks burning, but he can't continue to get wet after witnessing her concern. He moved closer. His shoulders brushing with hers occasionally. Megumi could feel his garment was really cold and wet. "Sometimes I wonder, how you manage your career with education?" He tossed a conversation.

"I'm habituated, and now, since college's over I think am a lil bit free." She flung her arms up happily. They strolled around the city, sighting different beautiful spots.

As it was cold they both were now too close to each other for warmth. Especially, Kiyomaro. Every time he sees her, his eyes feel blessed and several shivers runs down his spine.

They didn't realize the time, it was almost close to midnight. The rain has slowed down just a lil. They walked around the town and spotted the Tokyo tower standing stunningly. What a beautiful sight! "Its..." Confused, Kiyomaro looked at Megumi. "Its?" He repeated.

She gazed at him, removing a strand of loose hair off her face with the tip of her index. She removed her glasses and hung it on the neckline of her dress. _How can tell you that its so romantic?_

"Actually..." She fumbled, trying to put together meaningful words. He was looking directly into her eyes. The Tokyo tower's lights went off. They both looked at its direction, then again at each other, his cheeks were tinted pink as well as hers. He rested the umbrella against her shoulder and stepped back.

 _I think its the right time._ He thought, closing his eyes and facing up, to feel each drop of rain hitting his chilled skin. "I wanna say it now." He announced, unwillingly, she felt.

"Come under the umbrella."

"No...this depressing rain seems to be sympathizing with me."

"What?" She whispered.

"Probably..." He stared at the ground, his right hand moved up across his chest holding his left arm near the shoulder. He didn't want to say, but he didn't know how she'll react. "Perhaps, this'd be our last meet...or perhaps not!"

"What..." Her eyebrows drawn together, " do you...mean?"

He wiped off the droplets that were running down his face. With a huge sigh he proceeded.

"We are moving to England." He looked over at her. Her expression quiet dissatisfied him, her eyes narrowed and a lips formed a single line on her face. "Probably, with no specified returning date." He looked down again.

"Oh! I see," she looked away from him. They were standing face to face with each other. At the opposite sides of the street, one of the most lonely streets. "You said that you're gonna work as a space engineer, but I ne'er thought you're gonna move." She murmured.

"I'm sorry," he almost shouted, then slowed down, lowering his head and shutting his eyes tight. Then slowly, opening them again, "I could've told you about it on the day I gave you the good news. But I didn't have the courage."

She wasn't looking at him still now, being afraid that she'll tear up. She always wished well for him, she can't cry when he's gonna start his career. A genius like him, he deserved something great. "I'm glad..." She spoke softly,"...and I wish you to touch great heights. I know you can do everything, genius."

"Good luck with it." She managed to smile. He frowned, he could notice she was upset, her white complexetion has turned pink.

"Its not the only thing," He sighed." That I wanted to say." She forced herself to look at him. "I dunno whether you'll feel good or bad bout me, but I don't want to keep anymore secrets. Her eyes were moist as well as his. _I_ _know why he's standing in the rain, he thinks I won't recognize his tears. Being macho, huh?_

He walked close to her and made eye contact. Tilting the umbrella slightly towards her back. Being bold yet a lil poliet he approached her, " Megumi-san, name's beautiful as well as you are." She looked down turning rosy pink. "The truth is that, I dunno whether for a while or longer, ever since the battle started, I dunno exactly when did it start but still...the truth is that," he lowered his voice even more, "I'm in love with you ."

She stared at him with big eyes, _is this the reality? If no, please don't wake me up..._ she bit her lips, not being sure what to say.

"I dunno whether I'm like the other guys, in the crowd waiting for you" his handsome features stressed, "but", his muscles relaxed. "But my feelings are true, and this is my first love." He sighed, inserting his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, if I did hurt you."

She was silently listening to him, then smiled."Are you feeling cold?" He looked at her in disbelief, that she behaved normally. But he could bet that she was blushing. "Uh..."

"Don't try to act so tough, I know you're strong." She stepped forward. Getting both of them under the umbrella, again. "Strong, indeed." She chuckled, giving his biceps a small squeeze. "Uh..." He twitched.

"I know you aren't happy, don't pretend so." He hummed.

Soon, her smile disappeared. "Its a mixture of happiness and sorrow." She stated.

"You're happy?"

"Hmm, today was fun because I was with you. Its heartbreaking that we've to part and..."

"And?"

"Moron, I thought you supposed to be smart," she snapped and then lower her voice, "I said, it is _heartbreaking_ to part, can't you understand?"

He exhaled deeply through his nostrils. _Does_ _it mean, she loves me back, this stupid answer talker is refusing to answer._

"One more thing, we'll be far from each other, nobody knows when life'll turn around, when my time will come and..."

"Shhhh, don't be..." Megumi cut him off by pressing her right hand against his lips. "It hurts and by the way, we're young, why are you thinking this way?"

He removed her hand from his mouth and hold it close to chest, "everyone's life is certainly uncertain. But still we make plans for tomorrow, everyone does that even though knowing that they dunno what's gonna happen next and when the last goodbye is. Still I wish to meet Gash and Tio. But after witnessing death so closely inside faudo, I don't fear it anymore, the only fear is that, what if I won't be able to meet you before dying. And after that road accident..."

Megumi remembered the time long after the battle endded, when they'd just graduated high school, Kiyomaro had faced with an major accident and was hospitalized with multiple fractures and a concussion. And the scenarios inside faudo were good if they weren't spoken of.

"Please stop it." She demanded.

"In case some thing happens to me, you'll be informed, more or less, lil did my parents know bout my feelings for you. Death ne'er informs, during the battles, I was a mere teenager", _there is nothing mere regarding you, you are a_ hero... She thought. "Making Gash the king wasn't my only purpose, that's why I'm alive and what if..."

"I ASKED YOU BETTER STOP!" She yelled extracting her hand from him and raising it up.

A moment of pregnant silence between them. They could hear each drop of rain hitting different surfaces.

Astonished, he was slapped across the face. She was already crying and he'd his hand over the spot she did hit.

"You're not good." She sniffed. He relaxed a lil. She went even closer and rested her forehead against his chest. _Did I_ _really hurt her? Could it be...she's feelings for...no, now I bet she's feelings for me._

"Don't you ever say this." She managed to choke out. "Why do you think this way, after so many hurdles you've survived, doesn't that mean you'll survive well in future?"

Her eyes wide opened as she felt strong arms encircle her. Although he was soaked, he gave off an unusual warmth. _He's a weird aura._

" You're right, I guess, but its difficult to imagine life without you ...especially...after losing Gash. You lost Tio as well."

She pushed away to look right into his golden eyes, they reflected her face. She smiled as she saw his face turning soft pink.

"I have something for you to remember me, in case something happens and we aren't able meet. A sign of my love." He swiped his fingers across her cheekbones, under her eyes.

"You're..." She sniffed.

He wiped away her tears, "Don't cry, I won't feel good."

"Promise me you won't talk bout death again."

"Promise." He smirked at her as he pulled out a small square jewelry box from his pocket. And wiped the droplets off it.

Megumi looked at it.

He opened it with a soft 'click' sound and hold it to her.

"Oh my!" She gasped.

An elegant piece of work, a delicate platinum bracelet with round interlinking units and small stars hung down it. The size of the stars being the largest at the middle and decreasing towards both the sides. Attached to it was a small clasp.

"Do you like it?"

"Graceful!" She whispered. Tear drops fell on it and rolled down its folds.

His smile widened. "Can I put it on your wrist?"

"Uh...sure..." He grasped her hand and pulled it up. Unlocked the clasp and tie it on her wrist.

"Beautiful. Right?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded in agreement. "I'm not good at picking gifts so, I though it'd be great if I'll pick the simplest and cutest thing that caught my eyes. I'm glad you like it."

Its was really exotic against her bony wrist and creamy complexetion.

"So...you're really going?" She finally spoke.

His smile disappeared. He shut his eyes. "So, it matters to you?"

"Of course." She pitched her voice. "You're crying again?" He frowned.

"Sorry." She wiped away her tears. _Only if I'd known, I would have brought him something as well._ He took her head in his hands and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, half through her bangs and half through her skin. She closed her eyes and he planted soft kisses on her eyelids.

The next thing for which she was waiting for ne'er came. She opened her eyes and he had already drawn back. She didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, no one's here, I wanted to confess, that's why I told you the coffee shop wasn't the right place." He thought she was insecure but she wasn't, it was him. He ne'er dared to take the plunge of smooching her.

He stepped back a lil. She thought he was gonna leave. Quickly, being unable to rack her brain she simply blurted out, "Wait, you'll get soaked."

He chuckled.

"You should work on your abilities to find excuses, I'm not good at lying either. Well, I'm drenched to the bones, how much more can I get soaked?"

She felt embarrassed. "I thought you're leaving." She admitted.

"I'm not leaving yet, happy?"

"Hmm."

She embraced him, burrowing her fingers in his sodden hair, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

 _His hair near both his ears and nape of his neck's like bristles. His always neatly groomed. Perhaps_ _, he_ _had a haircut recently. He's really cool, but I've ne'er seen him paying any attention to his looks, he's just, so simple,_ _He's_ _naturally handsome._

"You're such a nerd, I ne'er thought you were interested in me..." She chuckled.

"I'm not interested in you, I love you ..." His hold tightened...Her expression softened.

"How do you love me?"

"As a man loves a woman..." This made her cling into him tighter.

 _I love everything bout him. But our parting's just...huh..he's to grow in his life and touch great heights. But for tonight..._

She inhaled sharply as dampness slightly penetrated her clothes making it lil bit moist.

She fidled his hair, small droplets trickled down her hand and collect near the bracelet.

"Is something wrong?" He pushed back.

Her eyes bowed down, her cheeks turned blood red. His eyes widened as she started. "Can you be with...can you be with me for tonight?"

"I'm always with you, even though miles apart, I'm yours, my life is yours. For lifelong, I'm yours, but for tonight, I'm solely, yours." He finished, blushing.

He spent the whole day with her and now, he's to spent whole night with her. He want his eyes to completely absorb her beauty before leaving. She locked arms with him, and started walking.

They reached their destination, Megumi's apartment.

She slipped the key into the keyhole, and unlocked it. Twisting the doorknob she opened the door.

"Come in!" She chirped. He smiled at her as he entered.

"You have an electric fireplace!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I ne'er need it, so, its not working and I didn't bother to repair it."

"Maybe I can do that for you."

"Maybe? Or definitely?" She teased. "Just hold on a second, I'll get you a towel." _I_ _know you can do that, in fact you can do anything._

He took a close look on the fireplace, what shall he do, he couldn't help, bound to habit he started examining it.

The problem's with the motors, he knew it with his answer talker.

"Kiyomaro-kun!"

"Hmm."

"Fiddle with it later on. I want you to be with me." She said as she come closer to him. A white towel laid on her shoulder. She reached for his shirt buttos, starting from the top near his collar. He looked at her as his buttons slipped off their respective holes. Her bourbon hair clinging loose around her bare shoulders, looked so beautiful against her white complexetion.

Her hazel eyes, glossy lips. He wanted to smooch her, but he wouldn't. Her collar bones moving to her shoulder. She's gracefully slender. Moving down, he twitched slightly. Her dress wasn't that good at hiding the straps and a lil of her sky blue bralette and her clevage. Before he could move forward. She flung open his shirt and tugged on it. He was snapped back to reality.

"Take it off." She said as she toweled his hair, he shook his head, sprikling water droplets on her face. She blushed as she snuggled the towel against his hair. _She's so_ _gentle._

He pulled her closer instead, with a sudden thrust. His grip around her waist tightened. Her one hand flattened on his bare chest and another at the back of his head rubbing the towel.

"Did you say something?" He whispered.

She rolled her eyes as she leaned closer and bite his earlobe. He jumped a lil.

"Whoa...what was with that?"

"I said to take off your shirt." She peeled the wet clothing off, sliding it down his shoulders. Now, it was cling loose on his elbows, as he hold her.

Then blushed. His chest was really toned and well-built. She lowered her gaze and started to towelling him dry. The fluffy towel really felt good.

"Where do you think were you looking at?" He teased as he slip off his shirt.

Her blush intensified, although she felt lil shy to voice her next words, she did. "I should ask you the same question." She murmured.

He was more embarrassed than her. "I...um..." She chuckled.

She moved down to his stomach, patting the towel softly, then she reached his back. Though being felt trapped in her question, he stopped thinking as her breast touched his chest.

Her skin was so soft, every time she hugged him, shivers ran down his body. "I have a request." He changed the topic.

"What?"

"I want to fix that." Grining widely, he pointed towards the electric fireplace.

Sighing, she continued, "I know the kind of guy you are!" Then smiled. "What's your plans for moving?"

 _Let_ _me see, for how long you're gonna fake that smile._

He sigheded.

"Dad's already there, as y'know, its just me. Mom's already moved."

"Only you're left," she frowned as she traced small circles over his chest with her fingers. His lips formed a thin line as he looked down.

"Have you got any toolbox? I need to tighten the wire around the motor. I've to open it first." He's an expert in divoting topics.

She raised an eyebrow. "Let me check." She walked towards the storehouse.

He felt like she didn't want to leave him.

The next challenge was opening the toolbox. It just won't open. Kiyomaro started struggling with it, hard. She eyed him top to bottom.

The muscles on his arms contracting every time he thrust on the box. Not easy enough, but still she spotted few veins popping on his upper-arm. He was lean yet his muscles were so attractive. _What a_ _built! How I wish he ne'er puts on his shirt! I want him so badly...no..I should be strong...he's to start his career anyways..._

"Oh come on, just open already!" He yelled hitting the box hard with his fist, hoping it would fling open but with no avail.

He was really handsome and stunning with nothing but his denims.

"Megumi-san, is it locked?"

"No, I ne'er locked it. Well, let me check if there's any other tool which can help."

"Wait! Its time to put my teeth on work." He smirked mischievously.

"What!?"

"I hope it would work. The clasp's so small that I can't put on physical strength directly on it."

She stared at him.

"Small things goes for small ones," he said as he began on his plan 'B.'

With very lil energy he was successful, but as the box flung open its edge passed touching his lips, thus, cutting through.

"Kiyomaro-kun!"

He sucked in air through his gritted teeth but didn't make any noise, he pressed the dorsal of his hand against his mouth.

"Show me what happened." She said removing his hand from his lips. Blood trickled down his chin from the cut on the side of his lower lip.

"Your idea worked well." She pointed towards the toolbox that laid open on the table as she reached for her kerchief.

"Yeah...really well." He sighed and she wiped the blood off the cut.

He blushed. At first she didn't get why, but she started to blush as well when realization dawned. There was only few centimetres between them.

Slowly, she removed the kerchief off his lower lip, and prodded the cut softly, he winced, her cheeks turned darker shade of red as she closed her eyes, lips puckered and smooched him. This was enough to make him freeze. Soon, he recovered. As she'd already made the first move he decided to enjoy the blissful moment.

He shut his eyes, as his hands slid down her back and pulled her closer, wrapping around her waist. She slide her hands along his backbone, sending shocks down his spine everytime.

It felt like eternity...slowly, he pinned her to the wall, without breaking the kiss. She brushed her tongue along his lips. She'd had nibbled if his lips weren't cut. She sucked softly. He completely enveloped her in his arms, one around her waist another around her shoulder. Their bodies pressing hard against each other. Soon, it turned to an open mouth French kiss.

He could feel her soft fine hair brushing on his arms. The thing for which he hesitated was the feeling of her breasts. It made him question twice. But she seemed alright with it. So, he decided to go on. He almost shackled her in his embrace, this time his hand on the nape of her neck and other on her lower back.

She tightened her hold as well, she stroked his back, and each touch got him goose bumps, his strong muscles were irrestible. She needed him. _When did_ _you get so strong or its me whose forgetting that we aren't teenagers anymore._

Its true that he was slim, but still he had completely enveloped her. His shoulders and chest were broad enough to do so, he has gained a great physique, he's a man after all. She could feel his heartbeat pacing up with each lick on his lips. Being even cautious, she pressed herself hard against and there was a steady beat under her. His heart beat was pacing slide her fingers back into his tousled hair. Grabbing firmly.

But this was for tonight, their last night together. She didn't realize when, clear drops of tears, trickled down her face, her tears fell on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes, loosened his hold and pulled back. His eyes narrowed. With him dissatisfied she frowned. He grabbed her in his arms, and looked directly into her eyes. They need not to use words. Her eyes were more greener than hazel, filled with tears.

She looked away from him. He cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumb. She didn't speak. He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I...feel so safe...around you." She hushed. Pressing herself hard against is chest.

He just stroked her soft hair. She pushed away, and managed to smile at him. "Sorry."

"Good." He gave his most dashing smile, that he'd given the first time they met. Megumi can't be blamed for falling. "When you cry, I feel like the Moon's covered by clouds. Those tantalizing eyes aren't for crying."

"I don't have anyone besides you, in this whole world." He understood what she meant. He's his family, but having Tio gone made her so lonely.

Letting out a huge sigh, she planted a small kiss on his neck. He pressed his nose against her hair, inhaling her scent. So sweet. She pushed back and then again they bowed their heads for another peck. She flattened her palm on the left side of his chest, softly and her another hand on the side of his neck. He caressed her arms. She broke the kiss.

"You're still wearing those sodden jeans...do you need a towel to change?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah..." He said almost in a whisper, scratching his cheek.

They both were blushing hard. Then heard a growling sound. "Actually,...I'm..I'm..hungry." He blushed even harder.

"I'll make the dinner in just now."

First, she got him another towel, then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. The clock was stricking 1 o' clock. It was really late.

He started meddling with the fireplace.

When she came out of the kitchen announcing the dinner ready, she found him asleep on the sofa, in a sitting position.

Her eyes softened as she took off her appron. She hadn't wanted to make it dramatic, and used the opportunity to kiss him that time. But, Now, she lean closer to examine the cut. It was a small nick close to the corner of his lips.

 _He is really cute._ Her lips formed a small smile see him asleep. Only he could be hers. He'd said he was hers, hadn't he? She saw that the electric fireplace running in perfect condition. Then looked at thinking that whether or not to call him a nerd. He was never fashionable though. His breath was calm, she can see his chest and abdomen falling and rising. She took some antiseptic ointment on her fingertip and was going to put it on the cut, that's when he woke up.

"Oh! Did I fall asleep?"

"Hmm, you look tired." She said softly as reached his cut to put some ointment on it but he grabbed her hand.

"I don't need that, I already have had something special." He said reffering to the kiss, she gave him.

She smiled. He took her hand in his and guided her closer to him. Like he wants her to do something. She picked the hints and settled on his lap, wrapping her legs around him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head and his expression was pity.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "You're amazing."

"And you're so beautiful." She looked at him as he complemented. He moved a hand through his hair, being embarrassed.

 _He's_ _really suave._

She needed him now. But she was too shy.

Noting the hesitation, he smiled at her and said, "Are you embarrassed because of my comment that time. I was just teasing you...but..." He cheeks turned pink, "didn't I say, that I'm yours...and for tonight I'm only yours..."

She pushed back his bangs off his face, her other hand sliding over his chest, feeling his tight muscles. He leaned back, subjecting himself to her. She looked at his face thoroughly.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly. She didn't answer, being sure that she'll spot at least one scar on his forehead. He'd been injured so many times in the battles.

Years have passed, wounds have been healed but, she may find a slightest one.

 _There..._ _huh...he's suffered head injuries several times._

A scar was on his left temple, a slight one though, from his ear to his eyebrow. She pressed her lips against it, shutting his eyes he wanted to feel only her.

"I really hated it whenever you got hurt."

"And you were there to do my first aid." He smiled.

She found several scars and scrotches on his body. They were difficult to find, so many years after the wounds were healed.

She frowned, and he kept on reminding her, that he was hers.

She kissed him on the neck, this time over a scar, as she messed up his already untidy hair. His hair felt like needles against her arm as she wrapped it around his neck.

 _Her lips are so soft..._

"Did you have a haircut recently?"

"The day before yesterday."

She kissed all scars that she hardly managed to find and she could bet most of them were from the battles or the accident. She planted small kisses starting from his neck down to his chest.

Hugging him, she said, "The thing I love the most about you is that you're simple and good person, and the second thing is your intellect, you're a nice guy..." He was feeling something else on his chest. "I love your modesty," her voice was low. "You're handsome! But I'd like to ask that have you ever paid attention to your looks." She ground herself against him.

"I...didn't hope a bookworm like me can match with your beauty."

"You do." She pushed back to see him completely blood red.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Are okay, with your...p...pr.. Privates..."

She understood what he meant and kissed on another blur scar on his collarbone then again hug him. "You can touch me there." She pressed harder on him, he could feel her breast completely.

"And I love the body type you have, when did you get so strong," she grabbed on his arms. Now, she, somewhat liked having him bare-chested. He draped his head on the crook of her neck, showering her with kisses. As she kept on rubbing softly chest feeling each fold and line, occasionally teasing his nipples accidentally.

"During the battles, I suppose." He said as he took her by surprise, suddenly carrying her, bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, stronger than that." She said feeling his muscles on her back and near the back of her knees as he carried her.

"You said you were hungry. Didn't you?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah!" She pressed her forehead against his.

After they had their dinner, Megumi blindfolded Kiyomaro. "Just wait here,"she said as she dimmed the lights and went away.

He waited there until he felt fingers trailing on his back then under his arms towards his chest. Then slowly she hugged him from behind. he felt her skin on his own, eagered to know what's going on he removed the blindfold.

No sooner had he looked at her than he fell back on the bed in shock.

"What happened, are you alright?" She crawled over him. Sitting on his stomach, but her weight was on her knees. Her hands settled over his chest.

"Uh yeah..."

He raised up a lil with his elbows providing him support. He looked at her.

She wore a sarong. Tied into a knot around her waist, covering her right leg and revealing her left leg completely, thigh peek beauty got over him. Moving up, her flat stomach, and alluring curves on her waist, then his blush intensified, she wore the same bralette. It wasn't much revealing but still...he could see stars now, but continued to look up, a slight buldge at the edge of the bralette sporting her cleavage, then her silky brown hair pulled to the front laid on her shoulders on both side, messed up a bit into waves teasing her neck and clavicle.

 _She's...gorgeuos..._

She looked a bit worried. Then he realized that he just fell back...he wanted to absorb her but still hesitated, cause conscience always got the better of him.

"I'm...fine."

He laid back again. She smiled then got her hands over him. She wanted to feel each muscle of his grind against her.

Starting from his firm stomach she moved up, giving him a firm nudge to feel his ribs, eliciting a gasp, then she trailed her fingers along his chest, beginning softly, then she started massaging, kneading firmly, her hands moved to his collarbones then trace them to his shoulders, then squeezing to feel his biceps. Then traced the lining of his muscles with her fingers. Feeling the very few veins that bulged out.

His hands were on her thighs, caressing.

"You're truly...gorgeous...Indeed." He managed to say.

Megumi noted the hesitation, she knew his innocence and this was one of the reasons she liked him.

She laid o'er him, and kissed him everywhere on his face, except on lips, feeling his handsome features. Her hands were pulling with his hair.

He was eager to feel her lips on his again. But, he would ne'er take the plunge, NEVER.

She knew it, finally, she latched her mouth to his.

 _I just ...have tonight to feel her..._

He grabbed the nape of her neck, through her soft hair, as her tongue invaded his mouth. Struggling for sometime, they eventually broke the kiss, running out of oxygen.

Still having his hand on her neck like before he pulled her into an embrace. Her lips brushing on his shoulder.

He stroked her hair. She shifted herself to his side. "I need you." Each word escaped through a thrust of tongue and pouted lips. His lips curled upwards at the corners and finally he flashed his perfect set of white teeth. His hands trembled at first but then it was alright, he grooped her boobs as she ran her fingers on his back. And gave short, long pecks on his lips. Her legs entangled with his, lips caressing lips, the mixed feeling of the silk sarong and her soft skin was something worthy. She broke the kiss and pulled back.

He borrowed his face into her blossom, she ran her finger nails on his scalp.

"You're gotta go..." She whispered, tearing up.

"Don't..." He moved back to his pillow. He pressed his index on her lips. Then he pushed away those several strands of loose hair that were sticking to her face with the fine droplets of tears, off her face behind her ears, with his fingers and his hand slipped through her hair to the back of her head, as the tresses on her shoulders were pushed back as well. He leaned in to kiss her on the shoulder. She felt he was lil hard down there.

She was lil uncomfortable, "I'm not gonna take you here, we aren't ready, but...someday I will. I'll visit you whenever i'll come back and you'd do the same everytime you'll visit england." He assured. She managed to smile. He kissed her on the forehead.

He embraced her and stroked her softly until she fell asleep in his arms. Her hands lying on his chest, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

"I had loved you, I love you and I'll always love you," he whispered. "You're my princess." He pulled the blankets over them.

Although you'll remain alone wherever you'll go, your family, friends and loved ones wont be with you, but that doesnt mean it would stop your love from reaching them.


End file.
